Downloading Love
by Carebeark5
Summary: Melanie signs Abby up for a dating site without telling her. Abby/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Abby glanced beside her in the dark movie theatre where her best friend was making out with her new boyfriend rather than watching the movie. She was happy for her but it was times like this when she felt like a third wheel. Turning her attention back to the action on the screen, she realized she couldn't blame them if she had a boyfriend she would probably be doing the same thing. But she hadn't dated anyone in a while and it wasn't for lack of trying, she just hadn't met the right guy yet. Melanie had even tried to set her up a few times with disastrous results.

She would love to find someone like her friends boyfriend Chad, he was a great guy and he treated her best friend like a princess. But she didn't need a boyfriend to make her happy at least that was what she told herself all the time. She would just concentrate on school right now and when the right person came along she would be ready.

When the movie ended they followed the rest of the crowd exiting the theatre. "Hey Abby you wanna come out to dinner with us?" Chad asked as he tossed his drink in the trash on their way out.

"Uh..no thanks you guys probably wanna be alone."

"Aw come on Abby you know we love hanging out with you, it's not like that."

"I know. Look it's totally fine guys just go have fun. We can do something another time." She said as they headed for the parking lot.

"Alright if your sure."

"I'm sure."

"We need to help her," Melanie said as they watched Abby head to her own car.

"Help her with what?" Chad asked wondering what his girlfriend was up to.

"Find a date."

"Mel she doesn't need help finding a date."

"I just want her to be as happy as we are."

"I know you do but this is something she really needs to do on her own, setup's they almost never work." She knew her boyfriend was right but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

The next day Melanie was sitting on Abby's bed as she helped her friend study for finals. "You should try one of those dating sites. A lot of people are using them to meet people these days." She suggested as Abby spun around in her desk chair to face her.

"No way am I doing that."

"Why not you could meet the man of your dreams."

"The man of my dreams come on. You've heard the stories about people meeting online that end up being murdered or raped, it's not a good idea."

"That won't happen Chad and I will be there and we'll be in a public place."

"Forget it. I don't need a man in my life right now anyways I have a lot on my plate with school and my job. That's what I need to concentrate on."

"Alright if you say so," Melanie said as they went back to studying. But she still wasn't ready to give up on her friend, sure she was saying she didn't want to do it but what could it hurt to try out the dating site and see what was out there. Then when she found the right guy she could casually bring it up in conversation and Abby would have to thank her. It was the perfect idea.

Melanie sat in front of her laptop that night contemplating what she should write in the profile she was working on for Abby. It needed to be something that would catch people's attention, something clever, something to describe how great her best friend really was. Then once she went through any guys that commented she would gently let Abby know about what she had done. Or maybe she didn't even have to tell her, she could just say that the guy was an acquaintance of hers that she just had to meet.

_**About Me**_

Hello! My name is Abigail but everyone calls me Abby. I'm currently studying Journalism at Salem University where I used to help out as a teaching assistant. I also used to Model for Mad World but am trying to concentrate on my studies at the moment. My friends would describe me as sweet, trustworthy, funny and athletic. I love to travel, one of my favourite places I've been to was England and I would to go again some day.

_**You**_

Honest, trustworthy, gentleman who knows how to treat a lady and If you can make me laugh that's a plus.

'Perfect,' she thought as she hit the update profile button sending it out into the ether. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait. And keep this a secret from Abby which was not going to be easy, she was a horrible liar and she told Abby everything. But this would help her friend in the end and she just wanted her to be as happy as she was with Chad.

Her phone rang signalling she had a new message and she reached across the bed to grab it off the nightstand. It was from Chad: _Movies Tonight?_ She sent back a reply and then sent him another text letting him know about the dating site. _She's gonna kill you._ He replied back.

_I only want to help her out, I want her to be as happy as we are. _

_I know you do sweetie. _

As soon as she got home from the movies that night she logged onto the site to see if there were any messages. There were two already and she read through them, one was a total loser who only wanted sex and the other was way too old. With a sigh she was about to log off and head to bed when a window popped up with a chat request, figuring she had nothing to lose she accepted.

_**Hi Abby my name is Cameron. Thanks for accepting my chat request you sound like the kind of girl I would like to get to know.**_

_**Nice to meet you Cameron. Tell me something about yourself. **_Melanie typed as she check out his profile, he was cute and he sounded like a great guy. Now she just had to talk to him and make sure he was right for Abby.

_**Well I like to be outside when I can. I enjoy long walks, baseball, running and watching sports. I noticed we like the same sports team. **_

_**What do you do for a living?**_

_**I was a doctor in Chicago until I moved to Salem to be closer to my sister. **_'Oh my gosh he lives in Salem too, this is perfect.' Melanie thought.

_**So how do you like our fair town?**_

_**It's nice here. Seems like one of those places where everyone knows everyone else though which can be a good thing or a bad thing.**_

_**I know what you mean, I've lived here my whole life. You said you moved here to be closer to your sister, who's your sister? Maybe I know her. This being a small town and all.**_

_**Her name is Lexie Carver. '**_Oh my gosh, Lexie has another brother?' This is even better at least now he's not a complete stranger. Maybe I can have them meet up by accident and then I would never need to tell her about the dating site.

_**I do know Lexie, I didn't know she had another brother though.**_

_**I know I just found out about her not too long ago, I know weird huh. It's a long story. Maybe we can meet up sometime soon for coffee or something? **_Ok this guy is perfect for Abby but what if he mentions the site. There's no way I can not tell her about this, she's definitely gonna kill me but it will be worth it.

_**Yeah that would be nice. **_'I just need some time to talk her into this first,' she thought to herself.

_**I have to head to work. I get off around 8 maybe we can chat again soon. **_'Perfect that will give me some time to gently break the news to Abby.'

_**Sounds good. I'll ttyl.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie decided to break the news to Abby while at the mall. Maybe she wouldn't be as mad after a shopping spree. 'It does tend to cheer her up when she was upset about something so maybe it will also keep her from killing me,' she thought as she dialled her friends number.

"Hey Abby you wanna hit the mall today?"

"Sure sounds good."

"I'll pick you up in a few."

"Alright see ya."

They took a seat in the food court placing their arm full of bags on the floor, "I spent way too much money today." Abby said with a laugh.

"You always say that."

"And it's always true. I come in for one thing and end up with tons but not the thing I came for."

As Abby went to get their food Melanie wondered how her friend was going to react, she expected her to be angry but hoped that she would at least agree to meet the guy. He seemed like he would be great for her. "Here you go," Abby said placing the tray on the table in front of them.

"Thanks."

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been lost in thought all day."

"Yeah um... I have something I need to tell you and I'm hoping you won't be mad."

Abby put down her smoothie, "Oh god Mel what'd you do?"

"Uh... well I sorta signed you up for that dating site I told you about."

"What?! Melanie I told you I didn't want to."

"I know but I thought if I signed you up and found the perfect guy for you, there was no way you could be mad at me."

"The perfect guy? You really think it's possible to meet the perfect guy online. There's crazy people online, you never know who your talking to and besides doesn't it make me seem a little pathetic if that's how I have to meet someone?"

"No sweetie tons of people meet online these days and not everyone is crazy. I met this great guy on there and..."

"Mel I am not meeting him."

"Come on just give it a shot. Look I can show you the profile on my phone," Melanie said opening the page and handing it over to Abby. "Isn't he hot."

"How do you even know that, that's what he really looks like."

"Well you meet him in person and see if you like him."

"What if he's a crazy person."

"Chad and I will be with you and we'll be in a public place, what have you got to lose."

"No, I don't think so."

"Or we could always sneak a peek at him, he works at the hospital."

"He's a doctor?"

"Yeah. I talked to him earlier he's a doctor, just moved to Salem to be near his sister and he thinks your beautiful."

"You put a picture on my profile?" Abby asked with a sigh.

"Yeah you'll get more messages that way. Oh and you'll never guess who his sister is."

"Who?"

"Lexie."

"I didn't know Lexie had a brother." She asked as they finished their food.

"Look here's the password," she said as she grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote it down. "Why don't you check him out and chat with him tonight see if you like him."

"I don't want to check it out Mel."

"Come on just take it in case you change your mind," She said handing it back to her.

"I'm not gonna change my mind but I'll take it to make you happy," she said as they picked up their bags and headed out to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

After going out to dinner with her parents Abigail headed home while her parents went on a movie date. She had always wanted a relationship like her parents had, sure they had their ups and downs but they somehow always managed to find their way back to each other. In the end they were perfect for one another. But maybe it just wasn't in the cards for her, god knew every single relationship of hers seemed to be doomed from the start.

Plopping onto her bed she logged onto her computer, she really needed to talk to someone about all this but she knew if she said anything to Melanie she would just push her to try that dating site. She was still mad that her best friend had gone behind her back and created a profile for her. 'Oh god, what did she write in it?' she wondered to herself. There was only one way to find out. She used the piece of paper Melanie had given her and logged onto the site. Using the password she manged to get to her profile and started reading. 'Well at least she hadn't written anything bad,' she thought.

She was about to log out again when a message popped up onto the screen, 'this must be that guy Melanie told me about.' She didn't really want to talk to the guy but she didn't want to be rude either. Maybe I should just tell him that I was put up to this and that he hadn't really been talking to me at all.

**_Hey again. I enjoyed talking to you before was hoping to see you online again._**

In the sidebar was the picture Melanie had shown her earlier, she would never admit it to her friend but he really was cute. If indeed it really was a picture of him. 'Maybe I can just talk to him for a little bit, it doesn't mean I have to meet the guy or anything.'

**_Hi, I enjoyed talking to you too._**** Abby typed not wanting to let on that she had no idea what they had talked about earlier.**

**_What did you do today? Hopefully you had a better day than I did._**

**_Went shopping with a friend of mine and then out for dinner with the parents._**

**_Sounds nice. I had a really busy day at the hospital, sooo tired but there's no way I'd be able to sleep right now._**

That's right Melanie said the guy was a doctor and was working here in Salem at University Hospital. And that he was Lexie's little brother, which was interesting. 'He couldn't be a bad guy if he was Lexie's brother right?' She thought to herself.

**_So Abigail, I told you a little about me earlier so tell me about yourself. _**

**_Um...well I love to write. I guess I get that from my dad. I like watching movies, listening to music, spending time with family and friends, baseball, volleyball, fashion._**

**_What do you enjoy writing about?_**

**_Anything and everything. I hope to be a journalist one day like my dad. I also write poetry on the side and sometimes little stories. _**

**_Nice maybe I can read something you wrote sometime?_**


End file.
